disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Tournament Down under: Part 1
''Chapter 1 '' Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry, Stretching, '' Rudy - Guys come in i have some exciting news Kim - What is it, Your excited which means one of us, is going somewhere to compete ?? Rudy - Not one, But all of you are going ? Milton - Going where Rudy - Australia ! Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton - AUSTRALIA !! Milton - Ah the home of the Kookaburra ! Jack - The what ? Milton - The kookaburra ! Its sounds like this , Kookoo Gaagaa ... Jerry - Where’s Australia ? Kim - Well if you don’t sleep in class then you would no where it is . What part of Australia. Rudy - All you need to know is that we leave tomorrow night ! Ah I believe we are going Um Tomorrow night ! Kim - What Part of Australia are we going to ? Rudy - I believe we re going to Sydney Rudy - So go home and get ready and meet back her tomorrow at 3 we leave 5 Pm, its a 14 hour flight so be prepared ! Jack, Jerry - 14 hours !!!!! 'Kim’s POV ''' Omg Were going to Australia, ! Sydney.. I here they have HOT life guards ! Man, i cant wait to make Jack jealous. ''Jack’s POV '' Australia, Do they even do Karate there ? 3 pm at the Dojo. '' Jerry - Why did we need to get here so early ? Kim - Its 3 Jerry - EARLY Kim - In the afternoon Jerry - Thats still early .. ''Kim rolls her eyes '' Rudy - Because, it take an hour to get there and we need to get through customs to. Rudy - Come on we have to get going ... ''Every one leave '' ''Jack Pulls Kim’s arm '' Kim - What is it Jack, we have to go Jack - Do u wanna sit next to me on the plain, I wanna show you something Kim - Sure i was planing to anyway ''Smiles '' Rudy - Come Kim and Jack - Coming ''Pick up bags a leave to airport. '' ''4pm At Airport '' Kim - We have an hour to spear, i’m just gonna get some magazines, !!! Jack - You’ll need more then magicians to keep you company on the flight Kim - I have to Milton - Aw Jerry - Ewww Rudy - ok just be back in 10 ok wee need to get our seats Jack - ok, come on Kim ''Jack and Kim walk to magazine shop, holding hands '' Kim - Can we go in here, I wanna get a book on Australia, Jack - Why, where not at school, so why should we be studying history ? Kim - Maybe because I wanna Look at the attractions over there Jack - What ever, Im gonna look at these magazines ( Martial arts Magazines) Kim - ok ''5 mins later '' Jack - Kim, Kim where are you ? Kim - Over here! can you please help me ? Jack - What happened ? Kim - Well i was going through all the books when all the magazines Fell on me Jack - CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE lady 1 - Yes Wha. lady 1 - Ooo what happened here Jack - Why don’t you tell me lady 1 - Sorry Jack - All these magazines Fell on My girlfriend Lady 1 - What can i do to help Kim - Ahh Get them off me, We have a plane to catch that leaves in 5 minutes !!! Lady - ok ok, Jack - and we will get the Australia book and Martial arts Magazine. Jack, Come on Kim, Lets get out of here before something else unstable falls on you ''Jack helps Kim up. '' ''5 mins later at the terminal, '' Rudy - Where have you guys being? Jack - Sorry rudy, a pile of magazine fell on Kim and no one was doing anything ! Rudy - Ok come one we have to get on the plane its boarding, Rudy - Im so sorry Kim i tried to get a seat to your self away from us boys, but you will have to sit with Jack Kim - Thats ok, ''Smiles at Jack '' 'To be continued .... ''' Category:Blog posts